MiTomo Bestiary
Please note this is about Inhuman OC's only. Angels Angels are winged humoid creatures, with a strong affinity to nature. Every Angel has a strong connection to the elements, light,dark, earth, fire, wind, water, lightening and void. Their iob is to protect nature and everything living, which includes humans. An angel becomes stronger with each pair of wings they grow, the wings can range from 1-4 pairs. They are hard to kill and can only be killed by there own angelic weapons and the unnatural undead. They are immortal and after they reach adulthood do not age, however they can manipulate how old they look if they wish. Beliefs Like humans, angels have their own beliefs, however unlike humans who believe in gods, they believe in natural spirits. A natural spirit is the animal form a human or other humanoid being takes when they die, angels all have a animal form which is connected to their natural spirit. This belief is often scrutinised by other magical beings such as gods,as spirits rarely show themselves to anyone other than angels, animals and the dead. When a angel reach a certain spiritual level, they are granted a new pair of wings by the spirits. Clans There are two different clans within angel society, named the dark and the light. Each clan can be identified be identified by there wing color and personality.Dark angels have dark wings usually black or dark grey. They are usually sadistic and have no problem with killing, however they won't do it without reason. Light Angels always have white wings and unlike the other clan hate killing and will do anything to avoid it, death saddens them as they are the closest to the natural spirits out of the clans. Both Clans are masters at making weaponry. Hierarchy Both angel clans have a Hierarchy. There are four royals in each clan a king,queen prince and princess. They are the strongest beings in the angel society, the kings and queens are the strongest with equal amount of power,next are the princes and princesses who also have equal amount of power. Despite the fact royals have equal amount of power, with those of the same ranl, it often comes out in different forms. One royal may have superhuman strength, while another has the speed to rival that strength. Angel royals are rarely ever blood related. They are chosen by the spirits before they are born and do not have a angelic parent. They can be born from any humanoid creature, god angel, even humans etc. An angelic court is made up of the strongest angels below the angel royals. In whole of angel society there is one priest or priestess, this is the only angel who can call on the spirits. They are able to understand and communicate with the spirits. Despite not being as strong as an angel royal, they are just as important, however unlike an angel royal there ability can be revoked by the spirits if there is an abuse of power. Fallen Angels These Angels are the most dangerous creatures in the angelic community. They have a sickness of the mind, which is incurable. The Angel will strive to make a perfect world doing whatever it takes to achieve it. They are unstable creatures and have destroyed worlds trying to obtain what they want. Any Angel that has fallen or is falling is immediately put under a death sentence, however by angelic law only royals and slayers are allowed to kill them for reasons unknown. Impirinting Imprinting is when a angel finds there one true "soulmate". An angel finding there "soulmate" is incredibly rare, but once if they do find that person, they will do absolutely anything for that person. However they can become dangerous if their imprint is rejected, they experience murderous thoughts about anyone who the imprintee has an infatuation for.